Three Christmases
by NaomiTheGLaD
Summary: The events of Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, and Regret Message/Daughter of White take place three years apart. On Christmas. Rated T for safety. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Part One: Christmas in Lucifenia

Three Christmases

Part One: Christmas in Lucifenia

**Author's Note:** Well, hi! I felt like writing something Christmas-y and I got the idea of something like this. First I had the idea of "Christmas at Aperture" and I'm like "But why would they be celebrating?" So then I got the idea for this. Actually it was the idea for Part Three, but I digress.

I'm using the names used in the novel/play thing. If you don't know here:

Rin: Rillianne d'Autriche

Len: Allen Abaddonia

Kaito: Kyle Marlon

Miku: Michaela

Teto: Charttetto

Neru: Ney Futapie

Miriam: Mariam Futapie

Luka: Elluka Clockworker

Gumi: Gumillia

Kiyoteru: Keel Freesis

Yuki: Yukina Freesis

That's just who appears in this chapter.

This first part takes place before the war with the Elphegort (Kingdom of Green). Let's get started!

* * *

><p>Rillianne was baffled. She had ordered the best tailors in Lucifenia to make her dresses, and she had seen five out of six of them so far. They were pretty, gorgeous actually, but not good enough. She needed to impress everyone. <em>Everyone.<em>

"Milady, how do you like this one?" asked Charttetto, one of the princess's maids.

Rillianne looked in the mirror at the sixth and final gown. She prayed silently that this would be the one. It was evergreen with white lace as trim. She picked up her trademark black fan and began to fan herself with it, as she would from her seat at the head of the Christmas Eve ball. She imagined herself smiling as she swept across the ballroom floor with her betrothed.

"I like it." She commented.

"Is this the gown you wish to wear tonight, Princess Rillianne?" asked Mariam, the Head of Lady's Maids.

"I believe it is."

After the maids placed the other gowns in boxes, to be worn at another occasion, Rillianne dressed. Outside her door, waited Allen Abaddonia, her most trusted and loyal servant.

"I would like to check on the preparations for the ball."

Allen nodded, "Yes, milady, I was going to suggest that." Normally, if someone suggested something to Rillianne, she would ignore their suggestion and question how they could have the audacity to even try to tell her what to do. But, since it was Allen, she didn't care.

"Shall we?" he gestured for her to start walking, and she did. He followed.

The white marble floor of the ballroom had been shined until the princess could see her reflection. She could smell the delightful aroma of food being prepared.

"Whatever they are making smells delicious." She commented.

"Only the best for you, Princess."

"I would hope so."

Rillianne thoroughly inspected her ballroom, tested every cake and pastry, and then double-checked them. Just when she was sure everything would turn out perfect, Allen walked to her side, bowed, and informed her it was time for tea. Rillianne clapped her hands together and smiled, "Good." She headed to the sunroom, which looked out on Lucifenia, and sat down in her chair. Ney, another maid, wheeled in the tea cart. She set down the china.

"Good afternoon, milady." She curtsied. Rillianne nodded, and Ney left the room only to return moments later with another cart carrying the tea itself along with the cakes. Rillianne hoped for chocolate brioche. Allen followed the cart with the menu.

"Today's desert is a berry tart with fruit picked fresh from the fields in the Kingdom of Elphegort. We have a Earl Grey tea to accompany it." Allen read.

Rillianne looked at the tart. No blackberries. She smiled. She hated blackberries.

"Is something wrong, princess?"

"Oh, nothing. Did you get this fruit on your trip to the Elphegort?" she asked.

"Yes. I bought them from Keel Freesis."

"Actually, it was Charttetto's idea. Mr. Freesis was all too obliging. He had two of his maids hand-pick the berries they thought were the freshest. And I dare say they did a great job. Didn't you talk to them, Allen? I was too busy with Yukina, Mr. Freesis' daughter. Have you met her? She's a genius! A prodigy!" Almost everyone in the castle knew that when Ney started talking, no one could stop her.

"I swear, Ney, that mouth of yours will be the death of me!" Allen joked.

Rillianne cleared her throat. "You may leave now."

"Yes, milady." Both servants said at once. Then they turned and left.

"By the way, I heard that Michaela, that maid you were on about ever since the trip, is attending the ball." Ney whispered, but, in typical Ney fashion, the princess was still able to hear.

"I have not been 'on about' her! I just thought she was… um… pretty." Rillianne saw Allen's ears turn a shade of red.

"Yeah, well. Her friend is the apprentice of one of the Three Heroes. So she's coming."

"That's… um… nice." And the door shut, leaving Rillianne out of the conversation. _Not __that __I __wanted __to __know __about __some __peasant. __No. __I __have __larger __problems._She thought. She looked out the window and down onto the town. All over, people were decorating, carrying large packages, singing. Children were laughing, staring into the windows of toy shops. Merchants yelled out the prices of their wares and shoppers yelled back what they wanted. Christmas was only a day away. Rillianne sighed, diverted her attention to the fire in her little woodstove, and began to cut into her tart.

…

"Elluka Clockworker, court sorceress of Lucifenia, and her apprentice Gumillia." The announcer shouted. Rillianne stood and watched from the balcony as people milled about the ballroom. She had yet to locate Kyle Marlon.

"Friend of Gumillia, Michaela of Elphegort." Rillianne looked down at the door. A girl with long light green hair walked up to Elluka's apprentice. Allen, who came to the ball at the princess' request, slowly walked up to Michaela. _Oh. __So __that__'__s __what __Ney __was __talking __about._

Rillianne looked back to the door and saw that one of Kyle's sisters was being announced. Then she saw Kyle, and almost ran down the large staircase to greet him. She restrained herself, though, and stayed poised at the top of the steps.

Soon enough, the doors were shut and the announcer proclaimed in his booming voice, "Princess Rillianne of Lucifenia".

This was her cue to start her descent. The announcer continued to introduce her, but Rillianne focused on not falling down the stairs. This had happened to her once before, about a year ago, and though everyone assured her that no one cared, she vowed to never let it happen again. She reached her seat at the far end of the ballroom and stood in front of it.

"Hello, everyone. I'd like to personally thank each and every one of you for making the journey to Lucifenia for my humble celebration." Rillianne's words seemed gracious, and her smile seemed genuinely warm. The look in her eyes, however, glowed with their usual controlled fury. Needless to say, Rillianne d'Autriche was as much of a tyrant as she was a great actress. She continued her speech and then wished, more commanded, that everyone would have a good time.

Then the festivities began. The musicians began to play a medium-tempo waltz, and couples swirled across the floor. _One __two __three, __one __two __three, __one __two __three, _Rillianne counted in her head. And she began to sway along.

She spotted Allen and Charttetto talking to the green-haired girl and Elluka's apprentice. Charttetto was waving her arms wildly, indicating to Rillianne that she was telling a story. Allen just stared at the girl. _What __was __her __name?_

"Michaela." She whispered. It wasn't like she needed to remember it.

"Princess, I hope you don't plan to just stand and watch your own ball." Commented a familiar voice.

"Kyle?"

"Ah. Yes." Rillianne turned to face him. Kyle Marlon had the same twisted grin that he always carried on his face. The sight of it made the princess' face grow warm. "Would you like to dance?"

She almost screamed, "Of course", but then she regained her composure and answered in a more ladylike manner, "I would love to."

Kyle took her hand and led her to the floor. They moved in time with the music and each other, even in spite of the major height difference between the two. Rillianne could barely contain her joy.

After that song, Rillianne thought it would be the right time to ask, "Did you receive my offer?"

Kyle looked down at the end of her gown. "Ah, well, about that… I can't. I'm in love with someone else."

Rillianne's world came crashing down. She had planned to scream out, "What!" but instead the word came out in a quiet, trembling voice.

"Is there anything more to explain? I apologize, but I cannot marry you, Rillianne." But, the princess did not hear the last sentence, as she was running out of the room and out onto the outside balcony.

She passed Allen and Charttetto, who followed her. The two servants found her sobbing, and wide-eyed, her breathing uneven. She shivered in the December air.

"Would you like a blanket, milady?" the maid asked.

"What do you think, Charttetto!" Rillianne yelled.

"I'm sorry, milady."

"What's wrong?" Allen asked, sitting next to the weeping girl. He mouthed, "Just go." To Charttetto.

"What should I tell everyone?" she whispered back.

"I don't know. Think of something." Charttetto nodded and sprinted back into the ballroom.

"Remember when I sent the marriage proposal to the Kingdom of Marlon a month ago?"

"Yes. Did the prince say no?" Rillianne nodded and sniffed. "Oh, Princess, don't worry. He probably thinks you're just a bit too immature."

"Immature? Did you just suggest that _I__'__m_immature? I've run this kingdom, this country, since I was nine and you have the nerve to call me immature!"

"Uh… I wasn't saying that you _are_immature. I was saying that Prince Kyle probably thinks you are. He doesn't know the real you. He doesn't know the strong princess that makes sure that everybody in Lucifenia is fed, warm, and safe." It should be mentioned that Allen Abaddonia was as good at lying as Rillianne was. But he hardly ever lied. Only when something important was at stake. And, to Allen, the princess was very important.

"So now what?" the princess asked.

"We just have to wait a year or two. I'm sure the prince will come around."

Rillianne smiled. "Now, Princess, how about you rejoin the ball."

"Alright."

And she did. Rillianne distanced herself from the prince. She talked to her guests. She praised Keel Freesis for the berries she had in her tart.

"Oh I didn't do anything," Keel swayed, he had obviously had too much wine, "I have two lovely ladies that do all the work. They're my best workers. One's here, I believe. Michaela. Where is she?" Rillianne, along with Keel, searched for the green-haired girl. When the princess found her, talking with Prince Kyle, she restrained her anger and just pointed her out. _It__'__s __just __talking. __Besides, __she__'__s __a __commoner. __What __could __he __want __with __her?_Then she saw Michaela laugh and Kyle took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

"Oh. I see she's busy." Keel said.

Her eyes still on Michaela, Rillianne changed the subject, "I've heard about your daughter. She writes stories, correct?" And Keel smiled and told the princess all about Yukina's stories. Michaela and Kyle danced for three songs until Michaela was called over by her friend, the apprentice, and she said she had to go. Then Kyle bent down and kissed her hand, and the girl blushed and ran away. Rillianne shook with rage.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Keel asked.

"Yes. I am fine."

"Oh. Okay. Anyway, so the governess says Yukina is really bad at mathematics but her stories are so good that…" Rillianne tuned Keel out and let her blood boil silently.

…

All of the servants in the castle were asleep. Almost everyone in the kingdom was asleep. Children were in anticipation of tomorrow, Christmas Day. Princess Rillianne should have been asleep.

Instead, she called all of her councilors to a meeting. She sat in her chair, fists clenched in the green silk of her ball gown.

"Princess, are you suggesting we go to war with the Kingdom of Elphegort? Over what?"

"That's not important. Just go and fight and win."

"But, m'am, we're just recovering from a famine. We are in no condition to attack Elphegort."

"I don't care."

"I think you're blinded with rage, Princess."

"Blinded? I hardly think so. I just want that Michaela girl dead."

"We can't just march in there and take away a citizen of another kingdom. That's mad!"

"Fine! Then just kill every single woman, Elphegort, Lucifenia, wherever, who has green hair. That's it, okay? Leave at dawn. Meeting adjourned."

The councilors exchanged worried looks and stood as the princess left. Rillianne wanted to smile, but she couldn't. She knew this would only end well. But she didn't care.

Why should she care? She ran this kingdom. She could do whatever she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Okay, not very Christmas-y I know, but it will get more so as it continues.

There will be three.

Please review! I'll love you forever if you do!


	2. Part Two: Christmas During the Rebellion

**Three Christmases**

**Part Two: Christmas During the Rebellion**

Hello, again!

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys. It really means a lot to me. Now for this chapter I'm going to be using a heck of a lot of poetic license, so please bear with me.

Meiko: Jermeille Abaddonia

Kaito: Kyle Marlon

Gakupo: Gast Venom

Luka: Elluka Clockworker

Rin: Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche

Len : Allen Abaddonia

Mentioned-

Neru: Ney Futapie

Miku: Michaela

Gumi: Gumillia

Leon: Leonhart Abaddonia

* * *

><p>Jermeille slammed her mug down on the table and looked around the inn. She expected to see blood, but only saw men and women celebrating the near collapse of Princess Rillianne's tyranny. On this Christmas Eve, the royal court surrendered. All that was left was to capture and execute the princess. Then it would be over and Leonhart, Jermeille adopted father, would be avenged.<p>

She looked at Prince Marlon, who was the one who convinced her that this rebellion would work. He said nothing. This wasn't new. He hardly spoke. She hypothesized that he was still stricken with grief at the death of his lover. Tomorrow would be the one year anniversary of the beginning of the war on the Kingdom of Elphegort.

A collective gasp echoed around the inn. Jermeille looked at the door.

"Elluka Clockworker…" someone mumbled. And it was true. The sorceress walked into the door as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey! She's the court sorceress!" someone called out.

"Hello, everyone." She smiled at me.

"Why are you here?" asked Kyle.

"I'd like to help." She answered calmly.

"If you wanted to help why didn't you come sooner?"

"I had an obligation to the court," She sighed, "And I didn't want to break it. But my morals got the best of me." She waved down a waiter, yelled out a drink order, and took a seat.

"You see," Elluka began, "my apprentice, Gumillia, was killed by Rillianne's soldiers. She fit the description of the one she wanted to kill." Elluka's eyes flickered to Kyle. Then the waiter came with her drink. She took a sip. "I want to help avenge her death."

Vengeance seemed to be the only thing on anyone's mind. Vengeance for lost loves, guardians, and apprentices. There was only one person that didn't care for vengeance.

"Hey. We have a few injuries, but all in all, we're good to go." Gast Venom, the Demon of Asmodea, sauntered in.

Kyle, afraid that Lucifenia's army would be too much to handle alone, even with all of the citizens that came to fight, hired a group of mercenaries. They were known as the Asmodean Company, led by the violet-haired man who asked, "Who is she?"

"I am Elluka Clockworker, one of the Three Heroes, and former court sorceress of Lucifenia. Did you say you had some injured men?" she answered before anyone else could.

"Yes. I did. What of it?"

"I may be of assistance. Take me to them, Mr. Venom." Gast smirked, bowed, and led her into the room that served as the hospital for the Resistance.

"It seems more people than I expected have been affected by this." Kyle sighed. Jermeille nodded.

"So tonight…" she began, "I don't think it will be much of a chore. Just bust in there and take her away, right?"

"I believe so." Kyle mumbled, his eyes on the table.

Jermeille nodded and downed the remainder of her drink. She then climbed on an empty table and made eye contact with the prince. He closed his eyes slowly, signaling Jermeille to start.

"Hey, everybody!" she yelled. The chatter of the citizens stopped, and all eyes turned to her. For a minute, Jermeille froze in fear, but then she spoke.

"Today, the royal court surrendered." A few stray cheers rang across the room. "Tonight, we will take the castle! And Princess Rillianne will be our prisoner!"

"What will happen to her?" asked someone in the crowd.

"We haven't decided." Jermeille thought about it. What was fitting for this daughter of evil?

"Hang her!"

"Cut off her head!"

"Burn her at the stake!"

The townspeople continued screaming punishment suggestions. "Enough! We will execute her, be assured. How we will, we haven't decided. We will be leaving as a large group, but only Kyle and I will enter the castle."

"But what if there are guards?" someone called.

"We can handle it. But... If anything goes awry…" she spotted Elluka and Gast entering the room, "Elluka will signal Gast. Then you will come in."

...

Jermeille didn't need Elluka to signal Gast. They got into the castle without a hitch.

"This is almost too easy, Kyle." She said as they approached the sunroom. Two servant girls ran by.

They stopped at the door. "Are you ready, Jermeille?" asked Kyle.

"Yes. Open it."

When the door opened the princess was sitting at the table, sipping tea. Her servant stood next to her, shaking for some reason.

"Princess Rillianne, you are now a prisoner of Lucifenia. Do not attempt to resist." Kyle brandished his sword, a look of pure rage in his blue eyes.

"Oh, Kyle. You are such a disrespectful man." Her voice sounded unnaturally high. Jermeille had never heard it before so she wasn't sure if it was natural or stress-induced. She sighed and continued, "Allen, leave."

Allen hesitated.

"Go." She repeated.

Allen sniffed a few times, reached for his hood, and bolted out the door. Rillianne stood and placed her arms out in front of her, "Well? Aren't you going to take me away?" Jermeille stepped up and placed the handcuffs on the smirking princess.

They walked out onto the balcony overlooking the town. Elluka stood there, waiting for the signal that would never come.

"Elluka." Rillianne said.

"Hello, Princess." She responded, eyes to the crowd. She raised her hand into the air. Kyle stepped forth and pushed Rillianne to the front. Jermeille followed and yelled, "This kingdom is now ours!"

The villagers below cheered. A tear ran down Rillianne's face. Jermeille followed her gaze and found it connected to the servant boy, who stood staring and shaking.

…

A few days later, at exactly three o clock, the guillotine's dull silver blade sliced Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche's head right off of her shoulders.

_Was __it __really __Rillianne?_ Jermeille thought. The blonde servant girl who ran past Jermeille when escaping said something when the princess walked onto the platform.

"B-but, that's Allen!"

_If __it __was __really __Allen, _she thought, _what __would __you __do, __Jermeille?_

She shook her head. She had a kingdom to run now. She had no time to wonder. She just hoped that the princess, if she was still alive, had learned her lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****Note:**I always thought it would be cool if Gast and Elluka helped out with the rebellion. And I don't know if Gumillia was killed, but she has green hair so… I hoped you guys like part two! Hopefully part three will be out by Christmas Eve.

Please review! I love to know what you think!


	3. Part Three: Christmas At The Convent

**Three Christmases**

**Part Two: Christmas at the Convent**

This is the last one, guys! Thanks for everything!

Clarisse: Haku Yowane

Anne/Rillianne: Rin Kagamine

Allen: Len Kagamine

* * *

><p>She said her name was Anne. Clarisse didn't have a chance to question this, not that she wanted to. The girl was helpful enough, but quiet. She spoke with a Lucifen accent, so it was likely she fled from the war and didn't know where else to go. She was found on the beach near the convent, crying her eyes out for an unknown reason.<p>

"Anne," Clarisse asked the girl, "Are you from Lucifenia?"

Anne looked down almost shamefully, "Yes, Sister Clarisse."

"Alright. Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No, Sister Clarisse."

"Would you like to stay here? Maybe become a nun?"

"You would let me stay here?"

"Of course."

"Then, yes, of course. Thank you, Sister Clarisse."

Clarisse smiled. "We have all suffered from the Princess' tyranny, Anne. My best friend and everyone I knew were killed."

"You're from Elphegort?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry it's just that I thought everyone in Elphegort had green hair."

Clarisse bit her lip, suppressing memories of Michaela. She said, "I believe I am the only exception."

"Oh. Sorry, again."

"Forget it." She shook her head, "We need a place for you to sleep. Once we figure that out, it will be dinner, evening prayers, then bed." She turned to talk to the Mother Superior.

"Clarisse! Wait!" Clarisse turned to look at the girl, who continued, "I-I was w-wondering where I would go for confession. Th-there are some things I want to own up to, then I'll f-feel more welcome."

Clarisse smiled warmly, "We usually do it after dinner."

"B-but. I don't want anyone to hear me."

"No one will. If you're really that afraid, Anne, you can just get at the end of the line."

"O-okay."

...

When Anne said she was going to the back of the line, she meant the back of the line. It was almost time for evening prayers, and, since it was Christmas Eve, they were going to sing at candlelight. Clarisse had heard about it from the other nuns and looked forward to it since she came. She waited to escort Anne to a seat, so she wouldn't feel so afraid.

The confession went on longer than usually, and Clarisse began to worry so she stepped into the room.

"Anne?" she called. She then heard the mumbling coming from the confessional. She began to leave, but then became curious to see what was happening, so she snuck closer.

"…and I didn't kill them myself, but I gave the order. 'Kill all the women with green hair.' But what's the difference, really? How could anyone forgive me? I wouldn't? I deserve the title they gave me…"

Clarisse thought it as Anne, Rillianne rather, spoke it:

_Daughter of Evil_

She turned away, with a mixture of rage, grief, and pity. _Why pity?_ Clarisse shook the question away and ran. She had to avenge Michaela. Rillianne would die tonight.

She grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and ran to the sanctuary. Clarisse looked everywhere in the convent. The princess was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you?" she whispered. She ran to search the grounds. And that's when she found Rillianne on the beach, head bent over a bottle.

Clarisse took a deep breath and crept up to her. She took another deep breath and yelled, "Die, Daughter of Evil!"

Rillianne dropped the bottle into the sea, and whipped around. The white-haired woman began to run. The princess took one last look at the bottle drifting out to sea, smiled mournfully, and walked over to her. She opened her arms and whispered, "Take me, Allen."

Clarisse aimed the knife at her heart, raised her arm, and began to lower it when a force stopped her. _What?_ Rillianne looked just as baffled. When Clarisse looked further at the force, she saw a boy. He looked very similar to the princess. "Please, don't." he pleaded. She dropped the knife and fell down.

The princess murmured, "Get up, please. Kill me. Avenge your friend."

"No. I can't. He won't let me."

"He?"

"I don't know. Princess I-"

"Don't call me princess."

"Rillianne, you've been through so much. I can't kill you." The words coming from her mouth frightened Clarisse, yet she meant them.

"Sister Clarisse, may I stay here? I have nowhere else to go. If people knew who I was anywhere else, I don't know what would happen."

"We have already prepared a space for you. You may stay."

"I wish not to tell the others who I really am."

"I think that is a good idea." Rillianne smiled ruefully, and gave Clarisse her hand. She took it and the pair began to walk back into the convent.

At the door, the force from before grabbed at Clarisse's shoulder. The boy was there. He said, "Thank you. Keep her safe."

"I will." Clarisse responded.


End file.
